1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an ink composition, an ink set, and an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as a result of ever-increasing demand for the protection of resources, the protection of the environment, the enhancement of operational stability, and the like, the conversion of coating materials and inks into aqueous products has steadily progressed. As a means for enhancing the fixing property of a printed image obtained by using an aqueous ink, for example, an ultraviolet ray curable aqueous ink is conventionally known.
An aqueous ink including a polymer compound having a polymerizable group in a side chain thereof as a water-soluble polymerizable compound that is can be applied to such ultraviolet ray curable aqueous inks, is known (see for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-221281).